


I'll Be Your Lover

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Trent's gonna top a little, and by top I don't mean dominate, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Marilyn just kissed Trent on stage without asking. You think Trent’s gonna put up with that and simply let him walk away?





	I'll Be Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I love how this actually happened. 
> 
> Title taken from Marilyn Manson’s “Dried Up, Tied, and Dead to the World” from the Antichrist Superstar album. 
> 
> Final quote at the end is taken from Kerrang! magazine.

Marilyn could only stare, ogling at the outrageous sight before him and decided on one thing. He was going to do it. Trent would probably kick his ass afterwards, but he didn’t care. The man simply did not know how he really felt. Normally this would have been a joke; he had done it to plenty of other men before and more, but somehow, this was different. It felt different, and now here he stood sucking in his breath and listening to the pounding of the music on the stage while watching Trent thrash and scream into the microphone. All thoughts at this point fled Marilyn’s brain, and he found himself to his horror striding towards Nine Inch Nails’s frontman, grabbing his chin with one hand, wrapping his arm around his slender frame tightly, and turning his head to face him.

Then he kissed him.

It was more of his mouth smashing against Trent’s desperately. Marilyn could taste the sweetness of his sweat from his lips, and his kisses grew eager as he pushed him away from the mic stand, wrapping him in his arms and almost picking him up off the ground. The man was that light and small, so all struggling on his end seemed futile at this point. The screams from the crowd at the unexpected display were merely a dull roar in his ears. Marilyn felt the back of Trent’s hand push against his chest in the scuffle, but he held firm and leaned him back with his sweet mouth still pressed against his. 

Hands and arms grabbed him firmly and roughly before he could continue and dragged him off Trent’s flailing body, causing him to drop him accidentally. In one effortless motion, the giant security guard, who yanked him off Trent, flung him over his shoulder and carried him offstage, leaving him to worry about Trent’s reaction and whether or not he should apologize for dropping him... or kissing him… or both. 

Marilyn waited in one of their dressing rooms nervously fidgeting in his thoughts and murmuring various forms of apology under his breath until he heard prominent footsteps stomping his way, getting closer and closer. Marilyn’s head snapped up in the direction of the noise, and he saw Trent striding toward him, hair sweat soaked and green eyes flaming. At the agitated pace Trent moved, Marilyn could only gulp down the air that never made it to his lungs and begin stuttering out the poor apology he had been working on. 

All of sudden, Trent placed one hand on the back of Marilyn’s neck and drew him in for the most burning, passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Marilyn blinked, wide-eyed and then sank deeper into the kiss, feeling Trent’s free hand grip his bicep and his entire body press against his own eagerly. 

Just when he thought he would loose air, Trent broke away from him abruptly and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “What the fuck was that back there?” he asked almost accusingly. 

Marilyn blinked once and lowered his eyes, absent-mindedly touching his lips knowing that most of the lipstick was smeared. “I… I just wanted… I mean…” He let out a short breath and closed his eyes, cursing himself for failing at speech. 

Trent softened a little and sort of smirked as he wet his lips and murmured quietly, “Do you even know how to kiss? Come here.” It was then that he pulled him in closer again, pressing his lips against Marilyn’s in a gentler fashion, mouthing and slightly sucking on the abused flesh. Marilyn let out a groan into the kiss before he could stop himself and suddenly felt Trent grip his shoulders like a viper to prey. Pulling only a centimeter away from his mouth, Trent breathed, “You’re not just going to stop there, are you? After that fucking stunt you pulled?” and proceeded to tongue at his lips, almost begging for reciprocation. 

Marilyn sighed and wrapped his arms around Trent just as he had onstage and began half guiding half cornering him until his back hit the wall, ravaging his mouth a little rougher this time and succeeding in coaxing out short gasps and moans from the man in between him and the wall. Upon hearing these arousing noises, Marilyn dared to move from Trent’s lips toward his jaw, neck, and throat, leaving sweet, short, yet heated kisses in the sensitive areas. Trent leaned his head back with his eyes closed, granting him access, eyelashes fluttering and lips parted in a silent moan. 

Marilyn felt his hot breath fan out against his skin and broke away when Trent ran his hands down his chest, his own heaving from heavy panting. He watched him for a moment, noticing the way his face tilted up in the light, expression reading pure desire and drew into his neck once more, marking his skin with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. Trent’s hands ran through his hair once and then gripped whatever was available against the wall as he grazed his neck, uttering a loud moan when he teasingly bit into his collarbone.

“Mmm… want you so much,” Marilyn muttered under his breath and then immediately regretted it until he heard Trent’s amused, light laughter. 

“Really?” Trent responded softly after a small moan. Marilyn had tugged at the collar of his shirt and began to leave a wet trail of searing kisses along his chest, sucking, almost tasting his sweet skin, lapping at the sweat that lingered there. “I never would have guessed.”

Marilyn buried his face into his chest and tongued at the flesh. “Fuck you,” came his muffled reply. The scent of sweat and musk flooded his nose, and he breathed in deeply. 

“That’s the whole point, babe,” Trent retorted with a grin. “You want me. What are you going to do about it?”

Taking Marilyn’s hands in his, Trent guided him to the ends of his shirt and aided him in lifting it over his head. While he did so, Marilyn leaned forward to kiss his stomach, pulling at the skin around his naval between his teeth and nipping at his ribs. “Mmph… do whatever you want to me…” Trent moaned. It seemed as though he was completely surrendering himself over to him. Marilyn groaned inwardly once he removed his shirt from his beautiful, slim body. Trent looked practically shameful in just the leather shorts. 

Flashing a smug grin in his direction, Trent drew in, pressing his body flush against Marilyn’s and gave him a sloppy, tongue-filled kiss. “I want you too,” he murmured in his ear. “Let me please you first.”

Upon hearing this, Marilyn closed his eyes in bliss and allowed Trent to direct him towards a larger couch in the corner on the other side of the room. Pushing him down onto it with a flick of his wrist, Trent knelt down in front of him and hastily began unzipping his leather pants, shoving them down to his ankles. Marilyn’s dick sprang out as soon as they were off, and Trent smirked at his growing erection. 

“Already half-hard for me,” Trent mused. Stroking the head of his cock with his thumb, his smile broadened when he heard Marilyn’s hiss and sigh of approval. With a contented hum, Trent went down instantaneously and took in the head, followed by the shaft until he had nearly the entire length in his mouth, sucking and slurping obscenely. 

“Trent!” Marilyn managed in a throaty, rasping groan and rolled his hips up once into Trent’s mouth. Grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair, Marilyn pushed down slightly and caressed his head lovingly. Trent leaned into his hand and released him, a trail of spit and pre-cum forming from where his mouth left. The sight of it made Marilyn’s cock jerk; Trent looked so beautifully obscene as he began to slide his tongue up and down his shaft, sweat soaked and heated eyes staring up at him as he sucked him off. 

“You ready?” he asked him and Marilyn could only nod frantically, dazed by Trent’s tongue, paralyzed by his beautiful green eyes. Trent smiled and got up to rummage through one of the bags despite Marilyn’s slight protest of him having left his throbbing cock. Marilyn was speechless however, when he pulled out a bottle of lube and approached him with a brazen look in his eyes. “Help me take these off?” he asked, indicating the shorts. Marilyn was more than happy to oblige and sucked in a breath once he laid eyes on Trent’s dick. 

Lust overtook him and he leaned forward, pressing a wet, heavy kiss along his shaft and short kisses against his hipbones. Trent grunted in satisfaction and then moved away with the soft order “Lie back.” Marilyn did as he was told and lay horizontally to the couch as Trent climbed up and straddled his waist with the lube in hand. Handing it to him, Trent’s voice almost held a hint of desperation as he said, “Here.” 

Marilyn blinked and eyed him helplessly. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Just… finger me!” Trent huffed out, clearly and fully aroused now, waiting in strained anticipation. Impatiently, he rubbed his ass against Marilyn’s abdomen, feeling the growing heat rise from the man pinned beneath him. 

Clumsily, Marilyn removed the lid and squeezed an adequate amount of lube over his fingers. Tentatively he reached behind, spread Trent’s cheeks a little, which earned him a heavy inhale from the latter, and rubbed against the entrance of Trent’s ass with his finger. He quickly glanced up, pleased with Trent’s expression of approval as he bit his lower lip and slowly inched in, careful and gentle as not to hurt him. Trent in response let out a gasp and gripped Marilyn’s shoulders automatically to steady himself at the unusual feeling. Eventually he was all the way in and began to slowly thrust in and out once he began to hear small sounds of pleasure escape Trent’s lovely mouth. 

It did not take long for Trent to quickly grow accustomed to the first finger. As he rocked against Marilyn’s incessant pumping, he whimpered, “Another… please…” and Marilyn accommodated eagerly, stretching the hole a little wider to slide his middle finger in. A pleasured cry erupted from Trent’s lips, and he closed his eyes, his jaw slack, his mouth hung open as he continued to rock back and forth against Marilyn’s fingers. 

Bending down for a sultry kiss, Trent hissed, his voice dripping in desire and desperation, “I want you inside of me.” Gently, Marilyn removed his fingers from Trent’s ass and handed him the lube, who in turn in almost a panicked gesture squeezed copious amounts onto his dick, rubbing it down until it was slick between his fingers. Raising his ass a little and steadying himself with one arm against the back rest of the couch, Trent slowly, gradually lowered himself onto Marilyn’s fully erect cock. 

Marilyn looked up at Trent’s face the entire time, breathing in abruptly when he did and longing to sit up to kiss those quivering, raw lips. He felt Trent’s muscles tighten, and he stiffened himself at the unfamiliar feeling of his dick filling the tight space that encompassed him. A small whimper erupted from Trent’s mouth and he exhaled sharply once Marilyn was all the way in. At the sensation of Trent’s tight, wet heat wrapping around his dick so perfectly, Marilyn groaned and immediately gripped his hips, stroking and teasing the soft, smooth flesh. 

Trent uttered a low groan as he began to move up and down on Marilyn’s length and flung his head back in ecstasy as the thrusts Marilyn gave him grew faster and steadier. Marilyn worshiped the sight of Trent’s lewd and lustful state from below. His pale skin was flushed, and his cock twitched in time for each thrust. There was only one slight problem: Marilyn could clearly see Trent struggle with the effects of riding him so vigorously. The couch was simply not made for this type of position. In one fluid motion, Marilyn sat up, engulfed Trent in his arms, tackled him, and pinned him on his back, thrusting into him as passionately and avidly as ever. Trent’s moans became cries of pleasure when Marilyn managed to hit his sweet spot every single time he thrust into him. 

“Fuck! Yes… Yes, Marilyn!” Trent whined while wrapping his arms around his neck and hooking his legs at his hips. At the mention of his name and the name he preferred for that matter, Marilyn’s thrusts became harder and deeper; he wanted to hear Trent scream in ecstasy with each one that he gave him. Trent’s neglected cock in the mixture of heat and sweat pulsed in time to the thrusts, drawing in Marilyn’s attention. At this, he wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed and pulled in perfect rhythm, coaxing more moans, screams, and adorable noises from Trent’s lips. 

With one final thrust deep into Trent’s entrance, Marilyn came hard and spilled his load inside of him. Shuddering, he buried his face in Trent’s neck and bit into his shoulder, riding out every wave upon wave of his orgasm. Trent whimpered and moaned, still needing to come, to which Marilyn continued to stroke him down at a fast pace. 

“Oh god, Marilyn!” Trent cried and the former kissed and sucked on his neck until he finally came all over his and Marilyn’s chests. 

Trent bucked up his hips once as he writhed in pleasure beneath Marilyn and then became still. Gently pulling out of him, Marilyn bent down to kiss his forehead, nose, and lips and moved from there down his neck and towards his slowly heaving chest as he nestled against him, lapping up the sweat that formed at the hollow of his throat and leaving tender kisses along his chest and stomach while managing to lick off some of the come that had spilled over him. 

“God…” Trent breathed and ran a hand through his damp hair carelessly. 

“Mmm…” Marilyn responded and pulled him in closer against his chest, feeling the remaining heat radiate off of them. 

Trent molded against his lover’s body and craned his neck to allow him to kiss it. Sighing blissfully, he said, “Hey.” Marilyn raised his head. “I know this is clichéd and jive and gay, but I love you.”

Marilyn smiled and pressed his forehead against the back of Trent’s neck. “I love you too,” he murmured.


End file.
